1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ventilator having an abnormal operation indication device, and more particularly to a ventilator having an abnormal operation indication device, wherein the operation state of each part of the ventilator is indicated on the panel of the ventilator clearly, thereby facilitating inspection of the user, and thereby facilitating inspection and maintenance of the parts of the ventilator.
2. Description of the Related Art
The ventilator usually comprises a fan motor that is operated at a high rotational speed, so as to drain the oily smoke contained in the kitchen outward, thereby achieving the ventilating effect. However, when the rotational speed of the fan motor is increased, the temperature of the fan motor is increased relatively, so that the fan motor operated at a high rotational speed is easily worn out during a long-term utilization due to the high temperature.
A conventional ventilator in accordance with the prior art comprises a variable resistor to adjust the rotational speed of the fan motor by variation of the resistance of the variable resistor. However, the current is consumed by the variable resistor, thereby easily incurring overheat due to the improper variation of the resistance of the variable resistor, and thereby decreasing the lifetime of the fan motor.